Never Gone
by Writie
Summary: NH. Haley returns from tour and back into Nathan's arms.


_**Never Gone**_

**Author:** Writie

**Summary:** Haley returns from tour and back into Nathan's arms.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OTH, or anyone in OTH. Even if I wish I did. lol.

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** NH

**A/N:** OK, I am NOT a NH shipper. I haven't likeD them together in a long time, I much rather see him with Brooke. Just wanted to mention that. ;) I wrote this fic as a Birthday gift for **Trisha "Sug" **Happy Birthday Sug, I hope you enjoy it. This story is dedicated to you. Your the best, I can't believe I actually wrote a NH story! See how much I love you? lol. :) I'd also like to dedicate it to the NHers who are nice enough to check out my fics and review even when they don't like the ship I am writing about and also visit the NBers thread. lol. This is only a one-shot.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Nathan stood still in the doorway staring back at the woman he loved. He didn't know what to feel. A mix of emotions seemed to rush over him. He was ready to let go and move on, yet here she was standing right before him. How was he supposed to react? He still loved her, he probably always would. He eventually invited her in and they went to his room to talk. He figured it would be better than having this type of conversation outside. Nathan stood by his door a bit stand-offish.

"I told you not to come back." Nathan spoke finally after staring at her for quite sometime. He almost wondered if he was dreaming. The tour had meant so much more than he did right? So why would she come back. Perhaps he was being childish for looking at it that way, but it was hard not too sometimes. He knew she hadn't chosen the tour over him, but now he had to go live his dreams. Haley looked at Nathan and tears threatened to spill on her cheeks. His words and the coldness that seemed to linger in his eyes hit her like a knife. She could feel the remorse building up inside of her. This kind of pain was a feeling she didn't want. She had tried to ignore it for so long, but how could she ignore her heart that was slowly breaking. She didn't regret choosing to go on tour, but her actions had hurt the person she loved the most. She never wanted to hurt him. She loved him so much.

"I had too. Nathan you mean everything to me, and I don't want to lose you." Haley answered emotionally.

"Your too late. I'm going to High Flyers tomorrow afternoon and I'll be spending the entire summer there." Nathan stated trying his hardest to remain numb. It was killing him looking into her sad brown eyes, all he wanted to do was hold her. Not feeling a thing made it seem easier so he wouldn't break. He had been hanging on by a string these past few months.

"That's good, I'm happy for you. You deserve it." Haley replied trying to smile. Nathan bit his inner cheek trying to refrain from crying.

"Why are you here Haley? Why did you come back?" Nathan asked passionately.

"Because I love you and I couldn't just let this be over. I need to be with you Nathan. I can't imagine my life without you. I meant it when I said I do. I still mean it, I want it to be us for the rest of my life." Haley explained tears finally rolling down her cheeks. Nathan stared at her, tears brimming his own eyes.

"You can't just do that Haley. You can't just come back here after leaving me for months and say something like that. It's not fair! Where was all of this when you were kissing Chris, or when you left?" Nathan cried.

"I told you that kiss meant nothing to me. I was confused and if I could take it back I would. What we have means way more than some stupid kiss. Going on tour had nothing to do with loving you any less. It was something I had to do for myself and I'm sorry if that hurt you. I want you to be able to go to High Flyers and have this experience. I don't want you to sit out on life and give up on opportunities because of me. That's not what love's about." Haley explained moving closer to him.

"Maybe everyone was right. We're just too young to be married. We rushed into things..." Nathan began, tears spilling onto his face. His blue eyes sparkled with emotion. Haley moved forward and took his face in her hands.

"Nathan, can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me?" Haley asked gazing up at him. It was almost too much for him to handle.

"I do love you Haley. I always will..." Nathan admitted leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, and that's all that matters." Haley insisted.

"I'm not so sure anymore." Nathan answered.

"Than let me remind you." Haley whispered pulling him into an intoxicating kiss. He couldn't help but kiss her back, maybe he was weak. Their lips intertwined and he ran his hands down her sides. It felt so good to touch her again. He had missed her kiss, her scent, her gentle touch. He had missed her. Haley whimpered when he broke the kiss. She wanted more but he backed away.

"I can't do this, it doesn't change anything." Nathan answered, his voice pained.

"Nathan, I'm not asking you to forget anything, I'm asking you to forgive. I'm asking you to give us a second chance. Do you have it in your heart to forgive me?" Haley pleaded intensely with pure emotion in her deep brown eyes.

"Yes." Nathan admitted almost against his own will. He knew he had it in him to forgive her. He was ready to put it all behind them the day he went to see her on tour.

"I love you." Haley smiled with tears in her eyes and he could feel his guard coming down. How was it possible that she still had so much of an effect on him? He pushed her hair back behind her ear and pulled her closer.

"I love you." Nathan repeated resting his forehead on hers once again.

"Nathan...make love to me." Haley responded looking up at him. Nathan didn't speak, he slowly lowered his head and covered her mouth with his own. She parted his lips with her tongue and Nathan tilted his head deepening the kiss. Haley slipped her hands underneath his shirt, and he helped her pulled it the rest of the way off. She looked him over with a sexy smile, causing him to smirk. He bit his lower lip as he slipped her shirt above her head and threw it to the floor. They continued to kiss moving towards his bed, until they fell back on the soft mattress.

He placed a trail of hot kisses down her neck as he slipped his hand up her thigh. Haley caressed the soft skin of his back and she moaned pulling him into a heated kiss. Her lips assaulted his until they eventually found their way to his muscular chest. She laid back on the pillow looking up at him lovingly. He smiled down at her wondering how they had went a day without each other and knowing the same thought was going through her mind. She gave him a tempting smile causing his smile to widen. He lowered his lips to hers softly kissing her.

His hand gently played across her smooth skin. He parted his lips and her tongue filled his mouth intensifying the kiss. She moaned when he placed his hand against her bra-clad breast. She unclasped her bra and he slowly pulled it down her arm away from her body. He looked down at her with hungry eyes. Her breast ached for his touch. He lowered his head capturing her perky nipple in his mouth. Haley gasped as he lightly sucked and kissed the tender skin. He kissed down the middle of her chest stopping right below her navel. He unbuttoned her pants and she helped him pulled them down her legs.

The cool air hit her bare flesh making goose bumps on her skin, but she was too hot to notice. She laid before him in nothing but her panties. With anyone else she might feel insecure but she knew he thought every inch of her was beautiful. She pulled him flush against her kissing him hard, both gasping at the sudden contact. Her hands found his shorts, and Nathan gently pulled them down along with his boxers over his knee brace. Haley watched him remove his knee brace with concern. She wanted to ask him about the accident but this wasn't the time, and his lips were back on hers before she got the chance to say anything.

Haley ran her hands down his muscular back then allowed them to roam his chest. She felt him remove her panties and her heart pounded. She needed him inside of her again. She gasped as he slowly slipped his way inside of her, he waited allowing them both to adjusted. Nathan slowly began to work his way in and out, releasing a shallow breath. Haley moaned when he pressed deeper into her core. He began to speed up his pace causing her breath to become labored. She rocked her hips into his deepening the pleasure.

A sheet of sweat covered both of their bodies. Nathan pushed himself into her deeper and harder with each thrust. Haley moaned loudly, she didn't think she had ever been quite this loud. Nathan groaned in satisfaction.

"Say you'll never leave me." Nathan spoke breathlessly.

"I...I'll never...leave you." Haley choked out a gasp.

"Say your mine forever." Nathan whispered into her ear pumping harder.

"I...I'm yours...forever." Haley moaned calling out the last part as beads of sweat pooled off of her forehead.

Nathan quickened his pace causing Haley to cry out. He was nearing his climax. Haley dug her nails into his back biting her lower lip. With one finally thrust Haley's body jolted and she cried out loudly. Nathan moaned as he collapsed on top of her. He panted breathlessly and she also struggled to catch her breath. She held him closely to her and placed a kiss on his moist cheek. He looked down at her gazing into her eyes.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Nathan admitted seriously after catching his breath, he brushed her hair off of her forehead.

"I missed you too." Haley cooed running her hand through his hair. Nathan sighed sitting up in bed. Haley sat up behind him feeling confused. She hugged him from behind and placed a kiss on his ear lobe.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked with concern.

"I'm leaving for High Flyers, Haley." Nathan reminded.

"And I'll wait for you everyday until you get back." Haley promised.

"You'd do that?" Nathan asked.

"Of course, you did it for me." Haley smiled softly. Nathan smiled looking into her eyes. He placed a delicate kiss on her lips. "I love you Nathan, more than anything in this world." she added whole-heartedly.

"I love you too, Haley. The love we share was worth the fight. I never let you go." Nathan admitted gently placing her hair behind her ear.

"I was never really gone. You've always had my heart." Haley admitted. Nathan smiled softly kissing her, and she knew that this was right where she belonged.

**The End**

**_WRITIE :) :)_**


End file.
